FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 2 - Storm Warning
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 1 - The Life of a Hunter Language Warning During the night, Atakaze Town was hit by a decently large storm. The lightning was blindingly bright, but strangely it seemed to only strike a specific area in the woods. When morning came around, everyone found that the town was mostly unharmed. There was some wind damage, but nothing major. The townsfolk began to clean up the debris scattered around while kids played in the puddles. Kreuz, Blue, Sky, and Annie were getting prepared for the day when a man came by. “You four, are you awake yet?” “Yeah, we’re up. Come in” Kreuz said. A man entered their tent. He was a fit young man in his early thirties. He is one of the Project Managers running the research projects in the town. “I need a favor from you. Go investigate the forest for lightning damage.” He never took his eyes off of his clipboard. “Aw do we have to? If there isn’t a fire who cares?” Blue doesn’t hesitate to protest. “The lightning seemed condensed into a small area. We want to make sure it isn’t a Zinogre.” “So we’re investigating for a monster, not the damage?” Annie tried to clarify. The Project Manager finally looked up and he was visibly frustrated. “Look, just investigate the area. Report your findings when you return.” And with that, he left. The group geared up and made their way into the forest. It was a beautiful day, so they actually didn’t mind a bit of a walk. “I really hope it isn’t a Zinogre.” Blue said. “I don’t know, we could use some Thunder equipment. We don’t really have any elemental weapons.” Annie pointed out. “It’s better that way. It’s called balance.” Annie rolled her eyes. As they continued their walk, Kreuz spotted something and went to investigate. “Yeah, I think there’s a monster around here.” “What makes you so sure?” Blue asks. “Just look, you idiot.” This small area of the forest was devastated by lightning. There’s no fires, but the trees are burned to a crisp. It’s all in such a condensed space as well. The group began to search around for tracks. Blue screams suddenly, alerting the others. “What! What’s wrong?” Annie readies her bow. “A Thunderbug! It’s gotta be a Zinogre!” Blue yells to her. Everyone sighs and gets back to searching. “What the hell is your deal with Zinogre anyway?” Kreuza asks. “I just don’t want to deal with them.” Kreuz wasn’t sure why he expected a more deep answer. He then joined the others in a continued search. Blue gave the Thunderbug one last glare before he also continued searching. After a bit more searching, Annie found something concerning. “Guys, someone was injured here.” The others came to see what she found. Human tracks, along with a trail of blood. Someone had to have been wounded pretty badly here. They follow the trail, hoping for the best. It didn’t take long before they came across a cave. The trail led inside. “Dude i’m telling you, it’s-” Blue was cut off by Kreuz. “If you say Zinogre one more time I’ll beat your ass.” The group draw their weapons and make their way into the cave. It was fairly lit by Thunderbugs. After going a bit deeper, they all stopped in their tracks. A large figure seems to be resting in the darkness. The thunderbugs illuminate it, and reveal it to be a Zinogre. Blue looks at Kreuz with a smug face. Kreuz tries to ignore it as they get ready to potentially fight. Annie noticed something about the monster though. It wasn’t breathing. The group approached it and came to the conclusion that it was dead. “Maybe the person that came through here was a hunter fighting it.” Sky suggested. They searched around a bit more. The trail of blood went deeper into the cave. As they followed it, it wasn’t long before they came across a girl. She was passed out on the ground, wounded, and even wrapped in a little bit of what seemed to be barbed wire. “Well, the Zinogre didn’t do this.” Kreuz said while checking out her wounds. “As far as we know…” Blue said while glaring back at the dead monster. Sky slapped him in the back of the head. “She’s alive at least. We need to get her out of here though.” The group worked together to take the girl back to Atakaze Town. Once they returned, they took her to the infirmary and then reported to the Project Manager. No one could figure out what happened to the Zinogre or how the girl became injured. The injuries certainly didn’t seem to come from a monster. Regardless, the medical staff treated her. A few days have passed. The group has been told that the girl woke up and is recovering. The Project Manager said she was willing to meet them if they wanted, and so they went. The girl was awake in her hospital bed when they arrived. She had medium length purple hair. It was wavy and covered a little bit of her left eye. She was a bit pale and bandaged up. “Damn, you got messed up by something.” Blue was very blunt. Kreuz punched him in the stomach, and he slowly fell to his knees. “Sorry about him. Hi, I’m Kreuz, that’s Sky, Annie, and this idiot is Blue.” The girl smiled slightly and waved a bit. “So, uh, is it too soon to ask what happened to you?” Kreuz nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh...that’s…” The girl’s voice was soft. She was hesitant to say anything else though. “If you don’t want to say anything right now that’s fine. Just focus on healing for now.” “Can you tell us your name at least? Or something we can call you?” Annie asked. The girl hesitated again for a moment, but finally spoke again. “Rebecca.” “Ok cool. Well Rebecca, we’ll give you some space. But we’ll be around if you need anything.” Kreuz grabs Blue by the back of his shirt while he was still on the ground, and begins to drag him out of the room. Sky followed them out while Annie stayed behind for a moment. “You want anything while I’m here?” Rebecca’s face seemed to become a bit grim. She seems to be staring at nothing, lost in thought. “Being here...something...something hurts…” “Um...what?” Annie isn’t really sure how to respond to this. “I...I can’t explain it. Just a weird feeling…” Annie just kinda stared at her, unsure of what Rebecca is trying to say. Rebecca shook her head and smiled a bit, nervously. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking about what I was saying. I didn’t mean to worry you. I think I just need some more rest.” She let out a shy giggle. “If you say so.” Annie left. She’s worried. Maybe it was some kind of omen. What happened to this girl, and why is she saying ominous things? She seems friendly, but is she an enemy? Annie decided that only time will tell, but she should probably tell the others what Rebecca said. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 3 - Monster Tamer Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86